Dirt
by SharpDemon
Summary: Welcome to the world of Neopia...sort of. This story will mostly follow the life of Mikey, but may switch to others further on. FYI: This is like Neopia but with a more "realistic" twist. Warning: May contain Sexual content later on.


The chilling wind whipped through the streets of downtown Neopia City, carrying the white snow which coated most of the area. The streets were empty, quiet, and quite grungy looking. It was like this most of the time, neglected and almost practically forgotten. A creature disturbs this quiet scene, as he walks down the abandoned street. This creature's name was Mikey, Mikey Satar, A handsome young Aisha, his dark brown hair blowing through the rushing wind, as he walked down the dark sidewalk, gazing nervously at the gloomy buildings around him.

He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, even his heavy sweater wasn't keeping the cold from nipping at his skin. Mikey kept walking an turned the corner. He could see the building in which his apartment was inside, just like the rest of the buildings, this one looked ill-kept and in pretty bad shape, bricks missing and even windows broken. The Aisha stopped at the building next to it, a abandoned store in a even worse state, inside, the once white paint was now peeling off the walls, some walls just collapsed on the floor. He remembered when there used to be a cozy little book store here, he smiled, recalling a memory of him walking in and gasping at such a large collection, this is where he got most of his pirate and adventure themed books, he still had quiet a few of them. He recalled the nice elderly Draik with wise eyes, who ran the shop. When he passed away...

Mikey sighed, discarding the memory, and continued to the front door of the apartment, He grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge, frozen shut. He groaned and pulled on it, the door creaked as he did this. Suddenly, the ice gave away and the door flew open, sending him backwards onto the sidewalk, the door loudly hit the wall and fell of its hinges, falling to the ground. Mikey, who had landed on his back, leaned up holding the back of his head. A light came on in one of the apartment rooms, and a head popped out of the window.

"You fucking hooligans! Get lost!" a angry voice yelled down at the dark streets. Mikey quickly got up and ran into the building, climbing the stairs until he reached the fourth floor. When he got to his room's door, he reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out a key, quickly inserting it into the lock and turning it, a loud rusty noise emitting from the old door handle, he removed the key and turned the handle, opening the door and revealing his rather messy apartment. He sighed in relief glad to be out of the cold. He reached over to the right, flicking the light switch on. He walked in turned right, and threw himself onto his couch, his hands over his eyes.

"Gah..what a day..." He mumbled to himself and yawned. He reached over to his coffee table and grabbed the remote, pressing the power, turning on the T.V.

A fancy dressed Grarrl appeared on the screen, with a big smile spread on her face.

"...Thank you Gregory, and now for the weather." The Grarrl said rather loudly, Mikey always had to turn the volume down when she spoke, not knowing why she must speak so loud. The screen faded out and was replaced with the weather forecast for multiple areas. He waited for Neopia City's to pop up, when it did he sighed. Severe storm warnings yet again, and tomorrow was no better, with the exact same forecast. The screen faded back, to show another news reporter next to the always smiling Grarrl.

"Wow Viviane. Looks like Neopia City has been getting a lot of bad weather lately. It's been a week since that place has had even moderate weather." A Xweetok, who was also well dressed. Spoke with a a serious face.

"That's what it looks like Greg, but just hold on a little longer. I'm sure some better weather is on the way." Viviane assured. Gregory cleared his throat with a hand over his mouth.

"Now, before we wrap this up, we have some last minute news." The fancy Xweetok began.

"There was a murder earlier this morning in Downtown Neopia City, called in by a pedestrian who stumbled upon the body of a young man, with multiple bullet wounds. The authorities arrived an hour later and quarantined the scene off from public, From the way the crime seen looks, this is clearly an act of gang violence. More info will be brought to you when we get more details." He said and paused.

"This is Gregory Nialo." The reporter added.

"And I'm Viviane Ferbril, and this was your late night international news. Good-night." The other chimed in and the screen faded into a commercial.

Mikey took a look at his watch, it read; 11:47PM. He clicked the power on the remote and shut the T.V. Off. He got up from the couch and went to the left this time, heading to his bedroom. He walked into it, and sat down on his bed. The room looked like a total mess, papers and books and many pirate resembling things are scattered all over. Posters also decorated the walls, he gazed at each one adoringly.

He began removing articles of clothing, getting ready for bed. He had stayed up long enough, he had to get some sleep for school tomorrow, He stripped down until he was just wearing his boxers, revealing his pale blue, rather frail frame. He shivered, the room not properly insulated, so the cold was getting in from every nook and cranny it. Mikey stood up and walked over to the light switch. He was about to flick it off when he heard a loud bang coming from his door.

"Who is it..." Mikey said tiredly, walking over to the door and gripped the handle. This wasn't the first time some tough guy has came here looking for trouble.

"It's me, little loser." A familiar voice answers his question. A surprised expression spread on Mikey's face and quickly opened the door. A rather bruised Xweetox was standing there, gripping an empty bottle in his gloved hand.

"Dezmond! What are you doing here!" Mikey said to his intoxicated friend.

Ranger looked at him seeing that he was hardly wearing anything.

"Whoa..ho..ho. Am I interrupting something, Mike?..." He manged to say with his slurred words. Mikey blushed.

"N-no! I was just getting ready to go to bed." He protested, clearly embarrassed of what he was seeing.

"Heh...sure ya' are buddeh..." He chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, his leather glove making a loud clapping sound as it hit his bare skin.

"Hey..Can I sta- here with you?..." Ranger asked him, stumbling through the door anyway. Mikey could never say no to one of his buddies.

"Sure you c-can stay...But, why are you not with Kyle?" The little Aisha asked him. Ranger fell over onto the couch.

"I..I forgot where he lived..." He said quietly. Mikey face-palmed, reapeating Ranger's name a few times. He then looked up.

"Okay...But just for the night...okay?" He responded quietly. But Dezmond didn't respond, as he had passed out. Mikey shook his head with a smile, Dezmond did this sometimes, but he didn't mind, he actually enjoyed his company. He walked back into his room and flicked the light off, and climbed into bed. Not so long after this, he himself had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Mikey opened up his eyes, staring at the ceiling, he blinked a few times to get his vision clear. The wind was howling throughout the house, anything that was not heavy enough or being held down, moved occasionally has the stray wind blew at it. He mumbled something as up out of bed, the weather was right, there was a storm coming, but of course, he didn't need a genius telling him that, Neopia City was close to the Frozen region, Downtown being the closest, this was actually pretty common, he just wished that there was some "Good Weather" for a change. He glanced over to his alarm, 6:49AM.

"Shit! Forgot to set the alarm!" He shouted at himself, giving himself a smack on the head. He was late for school. Again. He always keeps forgetting to set it. He quickly stood up and grabbed some clothes, not even noticing that he had put his pants on backwards. He slipped one of his sweaters, which part of his shoulders were exposed, as these sweaters were to big for him. Mikey also grabbed a jacket and a winter hat. It was really cold in here, so he knew how cold it was outside. As he was putting these on, he walked to the couch to see Ranger still passed out, a pool of drool flowing from his mouth to the couch. He giggled at the site, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. He than returned his attention back to school again. He walked to the door, opened the door and walked out, back into the musty old hall, locking the door behind him. He quickly ran down the stairs, careful of the loose step, and ran out of the building, via the frame where the door once was, which was now covered in snow. When he touched the side walk, he began to slide, but quickly got his grip and took off down the street.

The wind mixed with the hard snow nipped at his unusually bent antennae, making them flush into a bright red, which matched the color

of his face right now. He whimpered in pain as more hard snow hit his antennae, making them tingle a little. It was hard to see anything through the snow, but he knew where he was going, he crossed a street and turned left, continuing on his way. He hadn't run into anyone on the streets yet. Most likely taking shelter in there cozy homes. Well the lucky ones that HAD cozy homes, most of the buildings here were all rundown apartments. Mikey shivered as the wind forced a chill down his spine and he continued walking on the icy sidewalk, careful as to not slip and fall.

After two more blocks, he could see the school through the falling snow, the lights coming from the windows looked warm and comfortable, thinking of this he picked up his pace. He took a look at his watch; 7:01AM. He was just a little late, about 5 minutes.

The snow seemed to get more fierce with every step he took, as if to try and stop him from reaching his destination. Mikey soon reached the doors, and quickly yanked on the handle. The door opened and warm air smacked him in the face, he walked in and shut the door behind him, it was as if the warm air was attacking him, beating the cold right out of his body. He looked around the main hall, it was practically empty, the only sound that could be heard was his breaths and the sound of a heater. A smile spread on his face as the warm replaced the freezing cold of the weather outside.


End file.
